


when you know

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Jenna's only there for like ten seconds oops, M/M, but whatever technically she's important to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna folds her arms and tells him, very calmly, "I'm breaking up with you."</p><p>Tyler is confused. "Why?"</p><p>"Because you're in love with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all at once at midnight on Monday morning, which should explain everything. 
> 
> Title from the song 'Tiny Vessels' by Death Cab For Cutie.

Jenna folds her arms and tells him, very calmly, "I'm breaking up with you."

Tyler is confused. "What?" 

Standing at the counter of McDonald's across the street from school is not where he'd imagined his breakup happening. 

Sighing, Jenna shakes her head and repeats her previous statement. "I'm breaking up with you."

It takes a moment for Tyler to grasp what this means, and once he does all he can do is stare sadly at his French fries. 

"Why?" he asks, and Jenna huffs. 

"Because you're in love with him," she says, and points in the general direction of the booths. 

Tyler follows her hand. She's pointing at Josh, who is idly stirring his milkshake as he waits for them to come back to the table. He takes a moment to admire Josh's hair before Jenna's comment brings him back to earth. 

"No, I'm not! I'm straight, Jenna. Definitely not gay. Not even for Josh Dun."

Jenna just scoffs at him. "Most of our relationship has been you saying 'Josh is really cool!' and me ignoring you. I think it's time you faced facts."

Instead of answering, Tyler blurts,"I think you should go now," and Jenna nods. 

"Okay, Ty. I'll see you around." She drops her hamburger onto his tray and walks out the door. 

Tyler trudges over to the table with his plate of sad French fries. As he sits down on the worn red pleather, he wonders why Jenna is so convinced he's in love with someone else. 

From across the table, Josh smiles at him, one of those smiles that could light up suns. "Everything okay, Ty?" 

Tyler shrugs. "I guess. Jen broke up with me. She thinks I'm in love with you, or something." He laughs. "Stupid, right?"

Josh laughs, too, but his eyes look a bit hurt. Tyler decides not to worry about it. 

* * *  
They're in Josh's bedroom, which basically consists of scattered papers and clothing. Josh is lying across the one free space on the floor, tossing his drumsticks up in the air while Tyler crafts a very tragic text to Jenna. 

"What do you think, is 'left me forever brokenhearted' too dramatic?" Tyler spins around a few times in the office chair as Josh silently cracks up. "What? It's a valid question."

With a look of pain, Josh stares up at him from the floor. "It is way, way too dramatic. Please, for the love of all that's holy, don't send Jenna a post-breakup text."

"I want to prove that she's wrong, though! She's wrong, right?" He doesn't mean for his voice to sound pleading, but it does. 

"About breaking up with you? Sure." Josh tosses the drumstick up in the air. Tyler watches it for a minute- toss, flop, toss, flop. 

"No, the 'in love with you' thing. She's wrong about that, right?"

Toss, miss. Josh's drumstick clatters to the floor. 

"I dunno, man. Why are you asking me that? I have no idea what goes on inside your head." Josh sounds frustrated, almost annoyed. 

"Sure you do. You're my best friend." Tyler spins around in his office chair and waits for Josh to say something. 

Josh just sighs and picks up his drumsticks. "I'm going to go get sodas. Want one?"

As he watches Josh leave the room, Tyler wonders what he's done wrong this time. 

* * *  
Band practice is the best part of the school day, because Tyler can watch Josh play drums. He goes at them with almost wild abandon, hitting the snare, then the cymbals, then the big drum in the middle that Tyler keeps forgetting the name of. Sometimes, Josh takes off his shirt, and Tyler forgets not to stare. 

Josh stops playing. "What?"

Speaking of staring, that's apparently what he's doing right now. Tyler quickly averts his eyes, looking everywhere but at Josh. 

"Nothing."

* * *  
"Look," Josh says. 

They're sitting on the hood of his terrible dust-red Toyota, which has only survived this long because of duct tape. The ancient thing creaks a bit as Tyler adjusts his weight so he's looking at Josh. 

"Look," Josh repeats, then stops. "Are you actually straight, Tyler? Because you stare at my chest an awful lot for a straight dude."

"Your chest is really nice!" Tyler protests. "Especially when you play drums. Then it looks amazing."

Josh sighs and scoots closer to Tyler. "I'm gonna try something, okay? And you're not allowed to freak out. If you don't like it, we can pretend it never happened and I won't do it again. Okay?"

Somehow, Josh's hand has slid over Tyler's. Just as Tyler begins to process this new development, Josh leans in and kisses him. 

It's better than any of Jenna's kisses, hands down. And Jenna was a very good kisser. 

Josh breaks away, and Tyler just stares at him for a while. He's suddenly forgotten how to speak. 

"Shit, man," he breathes finally. "I think I might love you."

"Took you long enough," Josh replies, and kisses him again.


End file.
